catfightfandomcom-20200215-history
Ms. Bellum vs. Sedusa
'Ms. Bellum vs. Sedusa '''is a catfight from ''The Powerpuff Girls, Season 2 Episode 13a "Something's a Ms.". It involves the Mayor's loyal secretary Ms. Sara Bellum and the seductive supervillian Sedusa. Summary The Powerpuff Girls arrive at Ms. Bellum's house to confront Sedusa after recieving a fax that she kidnapped Ms. Bellum and is holding her for ransom. The girls are quickly dealt with by Sedusa, as Ms. Bellum steps up to fight her. Ms. Bellum takes the fight to the pool, where she manages to figure out Sedusa's weakness to water and finishes her off by cutting off all of her hair. Plot Pre-Catfight Each day, Ms. Bellum takes the rest of the afternoon off and each night she calls the girls whenever a crime is committed, but the girls are unable to find any clues. One day, Ms. Bellum fails to show up at the office when the Mayor receives a ransom note from his fax machine - Sedusa is holding Ms. Bellum for ransom and wants a million dollars in exchange for her. The Powerpuff Girls take the ransom to Ms. Bellum's house where they find she somehow single-handedly subdued Sedusa herself, tying her to a chair with tape covering her mouth. But Blossom and the girls figures out that it's actually Sedusa in disguise. Sedusa then easily takes the girls out with her new hair gel. Catfight At this point, Ms. Bellum, still in Sedusa's clothes and mask, steps up to fight Sedusa. She takes off the mask and is immediately grabbed by Sedusa with one of her hairs, much to the dismay of the girls. Ms. Bellum gets whipped, thrown, and knocked around her own home with little chance for retaliation. When she manages to get back up, Sedusa taunts her, triggering her and causing her to tackle Sedusa, knocking them both out a window and into her swimming pool. Ms. Bellum attempts to swim out, but Sedusa drags her back down to continue the fight. The fight is even until Ms. Bellum manages to knock Sedusa out. Ms. Bellum swims out and starts coughing as Sedusa also emerges from the pool and tries to retaliate, but the water has broken her hair. Ms. Bellum then uses water to free the girls from the hair gel. Sedusa tries to fight Ms. Bellum without her hair, but sees that she has freed the girls. Ms. Bellum asks the girls if they should finish this as she takes out scissors. Sedusa begs them to not to, but the group defeat her by cutting off all of her hair. Aftermath The Mayor of Townsville is glad to have Ms. Bellum back and the girls reveal that the ransom was just the Mayor's dirty laundry. After hearing Sedusa was actually the one seducing him, the Mayor heads off to the prison before visiting hours are over, to everyone else's confusion. Characters Main Combatants * Ms. Sara Bellum * Sedusa Other * The Powerpuff Girls ** Blossom ** Bubbles ** Buttercup Transript Gallery Ugh.gif MsBellum!.gif Oooh.gif Lashed_in_the_face.png Knocked_Off.gif ezgif-1-9b580067c1db.jpg 740full-the-powerpuff-girls-screenshot.jpg Rushingthroughtheair.gif Crashingintotheshelf.gif Landingontable.gif Slammingintowindow.gif Angryatdomination.gif Spear.png Draggedunderwater.gif UnderwaterBeatdown.gif Comingoutofpool.gif Thisisntover.gif tumblr_mfke68E4qB1rnpoo7o2_400.gif tumblr_mfke68E4qB1rnpoo7o7_400.gif tumblr_mfke68E4qB1rnpoo7o9_r1_400.gif Tumblr_lezi9vTAoK1qd3poio1_500.png Trivia Category:Catfight Category:The Powerpuff Girls